


Spend My Time With You

by BARAGRIMOIRE



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARAGRIMOIRE/pseuds/BARAGRIMOIRE
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a little bet to see who gets a boyfriend first. Thor and Steve are oblivious to each other. Loki plots things, as usual.





	Spend My Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THUNDERSHIELD FIC, WHOO! As usual, SONG REC TIME! The song I used for this fic shares the name with the title this time and is by 11 Acorn Lane. https://youtu.be/zPMNu8pX2zw There probably gonna be some errors in this cause I just proofread it, so yeah.This fic was inspired by a covo with a friend who would starve without this content.

Steve Rogers would count himself a very lucky guy. This is the result of a lifetime of living when he, statistically, should have died and the fact the he was the one chosen to be injected with the super serum. However, he knew his luck would run out eventually, just not the way it did.

Thor Odinson, on the other hand, would not consider himself lucky, but he wouldn't consider himself unlucky either. His luck could be compared to the clouds in the sky. Sometimes his luck was as beautiful and useful as the dark clouds that brought forth rain to replenish the earth. Other times his luck was as wonderful and useful as a pure white cloud on a cold day that cast its chilling shadow onto an unfortunate, already freezing soul. On occasion, it would exist as clouds do on a clear day. In other occasions, the sky that represents his life could be a mix of dark clouds, light clouds, or patches of clear sky. He was used to this mixed and ever-changing status, so he is not so surprised to find out how the clouds form today in his sky today.

Loki does not truly believe in luck. Millennia of scheming tells him that luck is simply a logical game of chance. To him, it is not bad luck or good luck, just a desirable outcome or an undesirable outcome. Sometimes is is an outcome he is just content with, an outcome that could be worse, but could also be better. Therefore, he is very happy that pretending to be his brother has led to a very favorable outcome. 

Being the trickster god he his, he just loves to meddle and inconvenience and toy with. His ability to change his form really helps with that. Today, he felt like changing into his brother and seeing what sort of chaos he could stir amongst his brother's teammates in Stark Tower. 

His brother left early in the morning without alerting his teammates. This wasn't abnormal for Thor, so it made Loki's plan a lot easier.A fortune outcome of his brother's habits. He didn't know where Thor was going, nor for how long, but it didn't matter to him, he figured the outcome would be spectacular regardless. And so, he began his antics as soon as his brother leaves. "Ain't no rest for the wicked" is a phase Loki likes, and has to hand it to the mere mortals that came up with it. 

He figures he'd start by testing the waters. He just sits in the common area, eating, thinking of courses of action, waiting for those do gooders to show up. The first person he encountered was Dr. Banner. Internally, he was grinning from ear to ear. He was easy pickings, and the tired look he has tells him that his meddling with Banner would be all the more hilarious. A plan was already coming together in his mind

"Banner! Good morning!", Loki boomed in a voice that mimicked his brother's. It started the sleep deprived and anxious scientist. Loki found the look on his face and the little hop he did in surprise to be absolutely comical. 

"G-good morning Thor.", Bruce responded, collecting himself after the wake up call. He wonders how Thor always seemed to have so much energy. Was it his divine status or his power granted by his divine status, or was it just how he was? Bruce figured it would take to much effort to find the answer, unless… no. He considered asking Thor what he thought the answer to that question was, but either didn't have the time to or was too anxious to ask.

"Nice to see you so up and early and as energetic as usual."

"Nice to see you too Banner! Long night doing science huh?"

"Yeah, pretty long.", Bruce said, grabbing himself some coffee. Mentally, he thanked whatever higher powered there was for creating coffee, and thanked Stark for being stupid rich and therefore able to afford the best and strongest coffees that exist.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you for some science related help, my dear friend." As he said this in a subtly seductive voice, he moved a bit closer to Bruce, backing him into a corner, and crossed his arms across his chest, making them appear more big and plump.

"S-sure, w-what kind of help d-do you need?" He could feel himself getting a bit hotter as Thor inched closer with his bare, juicy looking pecs. They were practically in front of his blushing face. He could even smell them, and found the scent intoxicating.

"Well you see, Dr. Banner, my nipples aren't conducting as much electricity as the rest of my body", he said as he stroked a nipple, "and I need your help to figure out why doctor." He made sure to make his chest bounce a little at the end of the sentence for maximum arousal and embarrassment. The look on Bruce's face was all to rewarding and easy. It was flushed red and he was even sweating slightly.

"I-I'm not so sure I can help you with that, y-you see.", he stammered, dumbfounded by the enticing display.

"Well of course you can Dr. Banner, you're one of the smartest people in the realms, and is there's anyone who can help me, it's you." Loki made sure to bounce or jiggle his chest every couple of words.

"I- well, if you insist I-"

"Oh why thank you so much, Bruce, my friend!" He pulled Bruce in for a hug, planting his face square in his lush tiddies, swaying side to side and pulling Bruce tighter into the embrace to rub his face in the irresistible and slightly hairy pectorals. 

Bruce, meanwhile, felt as if he died and went to heaven. Although a good and erotic feeling, it was all to much, and he pulled himself away as soon as he could. 

"Y-yes, w-well, what are friends f-for? Now if you'll excuse me, I-I'm going to go shower." He walked away embarrassed as he mentally began to redefine his sexuality, and then heard Thor call out, "Do you mind if I join you?" 

He quickly snapped back around, only to find Loki in Thor's place. 

Loki had then found a cup of coffee hurtling towards him, which he effortlessly dodged. He then found a Hulk hurtling towards him. He knew his fun was up and ran as fast as he could and managed to lose the angry and green sack of muscle. He found himself laughing at the experience. 

He heard footsteps approaching around the corner and quickly shifted back to Thor and regained his composure. 

-

All of Steve's time in the army made him an early riser. Today was no different in that respect, but he had plans for it to be different from the average day. Today, he would ask Thor out. In recent years, they had been spending more and more time together, and as the time passed, it became more and more noticeable to their teammates. Bucky, naturally, was the first to bring it up to him and did so during one of their work out sessions.

"So, you and Thor have been spendin a good amount of time together huh?"

"I guess?", he replied. "I mean we work together pretty well in missions and we also get along pretty well outside of them." He turned around after doing squats, had to keep America's ass in tip top shape after all, and saw Bucky smiling a Cheshire grin. He was immediately taken back by the look.

"Uhh, I don't like that look, Buck..."

"I know something you do like though, and I think it's a certain god of thunder.", he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm, I like that look even less…"

"Ah ah ah," he said as he wiggled his finger. "Don't avoid the conversation, I see the way you look at him. Last time I saw that look was when Peggy was still an option. And I gotta say, you've got some good taste. First a metaphorical goddess, then an actual god."

"Bucky, I don't have a crush on Thor!" Steve was lucky that the gym area was empty, save for him and Bucky.

Bucky could see a very visible blush forming.

"Steve, buddy, pal, we've known each other for forever, and I can tell that you got a thing for Thor."

"Well I can tell you've got a thing for Bruce!", he interrupted. He saw Bucky make that "oh shit" face and knew he hit the nail on the head.

"Hey! He's cute! He's also nice to me! And besides, I have a dating pool about as half as small as yours. The whole winter soldier thing makes it even smaller, so I'll take what I can get."

"Am I not cute enough for you?" Steve asked feigning hurt.

"Nope. Unfortunately, your ass it your only thing that's cute about you, but it doesn't make up for the rest."

"At least my ass is better than yours"

Bucky should have felt a little hurt, but Steve was right. That ass was top of the line. "Least I can admit when I have a crush"

"Ok. Fine, I have a crush on Thor. There! Happy?" It felt good to finally tell someone.

"Yes. Now you can admit it when you gotta crush and you've gotta juicier ass than me. Don't you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do feel better than you. Thanks jerk"

"You're welcome punk. … So, when are you gonna ask him out?" 

"Mmm, too soon for that. Maybe in a month."

"A month!?"

"I don't know if he likes me back or anything!"

"Steve, the guy goes out of his way to spend time with you. Remember the time he summoned a storm out of nowhere just so you could run in rain so you would get hot? You didn't even ask him to."

"So, he's just nice like that. It could've been a friend thing."

Bucky was getting a little frustrated with his friend's obliviousness, but he took a deep breath to collect himself. Therapy with Sam was proving to be very useful. "Steve, listen, I can't rush you to ask or anything, but I can assure you, the guy likes you back."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I should still let things unfold though, its safer that way"

"You do you." God did he feel that his best friend could be real dumb at times.

"So, Banner huh?" Steve threw out there as he lay down to bench press.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering, since, you know, you know how I feel about Thor since I'm so obvious, and I don't know how too much about you feel about Bruce."

"I see how it is, playing a little guilt trip huh punk?"

"Maybe, jerk."

"Well if you insist, just don't say I didn't earn you." Steve didn't like the sound of that. Bucky, however, just wanted to rile him up. "For one, he is exactly my type of guy. Smart, shy, determined if necessary, you know how he is. Secondly, he's a good mix of muscle and fat that I like, and it's all together very cute, and very handsome. Steve, I tell ya, almost makes me glad I missed a century just so I could meet him."

"Well damn, sounds like you've got it worse than me. Wait, … what about the Hulk?"

"Do you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really wanna know?*

"Yes."

"I'd say he and Bruce make a great two for one package."

He honestly doesn't know what he was expecting. It caused him to choke a little and for his arms to buckle and mess up his bench press. Bucky quickly rushed to help him.

"See dummy, this is why you always have a spotter."

Afterwards, Steve had to catch his breath at the revelation. 

"Really?", Steve questioned.

"Really."

"Well, you do you." Internally, Steve wondered how in the world the sex would work, but quickly left the thought behind. He didn't want to think too much into it. 

"Oh, I will. And would you look at the time, got an appointment for my arm, see ya Stevie." And with that, he left Steve alone in the gym with his thoughts. 

Sam was the next to confront him about it. Steve figured that he would catch on eventually, given all the time they spent together. The conversation went better than with the one with Bucky, so that was a plus. 

The next, and last, to directly confront him about Thor was Natasha, because she knew everything. If it was something she didn't know, she'd know eventually, so Steve was just preparing for the day she asked him. Her conversation led to something… interesting. Bucky had walked in on their conversation and decided to joined Natasha in her interrogation. He figured he'd make Bucky pay for interrogating him with Nat. 

"Say Nat," he interrupted, "did you know that Bucky here has a crush on one of our local scientists? Hint, it's the one that can turn green with anger."

"You little bitch."

"I love you too.", He said with a smug smile.

"Oh please, I practically knew that, but the confirmation is nice."

"How?", Bucky asked in sheer confusion.

"A lady has her secrets you know, but back to you and Thor. How long have you been crushing on our local thunder god?"

"Definitely more than a year. I remember going to the gym and finding this out." 

"Did you know he wants to get fucked by the Hulk?"

"Did you know I'd rather fuck the Hulk and get fucked by Bruce?"

"Dear god…" Nat exhaled, recovering from the shock.

"And I bet you got an electricity kink." 

"If I get electrocuted by dick, I get electrocuted by dick."

"BOYS. This is a lovely conversation we're having, but I'm gonna have to stop you there. I came here with an ulterior motive I came here on behalf of our teammates to help resolve your issue Steve. And since your here Bucky, I may as well help you out too … Ooh, I've got an idea! Whichever of you two gets a boyfriend first gets to be the winner. And of course, the winner gets bragging rights as the first to land a date in like, seventy years." 

This is all too perfect. She'd kill two lovesick birds with one stone and could probably start a nice betting pool with the others too. Some good money could be raked in. 

"Deal!" Steve stuck out his hand.

"You're on punk!" Bucky grabbed his hand in return, and the deal was sealed.

"Great! The challenge starts tomorrow. I need time to set up the betting pools." And with that, she left them. 

"Should we be concerned about that?" Bucky asked.

"You can be concerned about that while I'll be concerned about winning. You're going down jerk." 

"We'll see about that punk!" With that, Bucky left to begin plotting. Steve was not worried in the slightest. With how noticeable he and Thor's interactions were to the team, he figured Thor probably liked him back too. He decided some beauty rest would be best, so he showered and went to rest.

Come morning, he finds Thor as he rounds a corner, clad in white trimmed booty shorts, colored red on Thor's left and blue on his right, and a tight, white undershirt that just barely covered that waistband of the shorts. 

"Thor! Nice to see you! I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Whatever do you need, friend Steve?"

'Friend? Oh fuck', he cursed. "Yeah, uh,", his mind was beginning to blank, "I was wondering if you could meet me on the roof tonight, at about seven, if that's a good time for you." The poor thing could feel the obvious blush form on his face.

"It's a good time for me my friend, but perhaps you should visit a doctor first, it looks like you're burning up." Loki moved his hand up to caress his face, which he knew illicit a look in the captain that would bring him a good fit of laughter for weeks to come. "Would you perhaps like for me to carry you to friend Banner or Stark?" He opened his arms wide in offering, making sure to put emphasis on his chest. Then, an idea! "You can lay your head on my chest if it helps, my friend."

It felt like Thor was trying to kill him. He could feel his mouth go dry at the enticing sight and his brain turn to mush at the offer. The thought of being able to lay his head of those divine tiddies was his wet dream.

"N-no, I'm fine, t-thanks for the offer though. I'll be fine, I just need some chest, I-I mean rest, yeah rest!" Ooo this man did things to him.

"Alright Steven, just take care dear." Loki made sure to sway his hands on his hips and sway them side to side with his ass back for an erotic and irresistible view as he walked away down the hall. He looked back to see Steve ogling at the shape shifted assets, practically drooling. He knew the booty shorts with "THUNDER" written on the ass was a good idea. And then, it hit him. 

He stopped dead in his tracks and realized that this bitch has a crush oh his brother. A disgusting thought at first, but then saw all the possibilities. It was perfect black mail. Loki was gonna play with Steve a little before he revealed his true identity.

He pretended to drop a pair of glasses and seductively bent over for Steve to see in all its glory. He decided to be a klutz and drop them again, creating the tantalizing view once more for the loverboy to gawk at. And he did it again. And again.

Steve, meanwhile, just sat back and selfishly enjoyed eyeing those assets and tantalizing movements. He hadn't realized that the godly ass had caused him to zone out until he found the Thor close to him once more.

"Huh?", he said shaking his head out of his stupor.

"I said that it's beginning to feel a little hot in here Stevie. It must be all that bending over. Silly me, dropping my glasses over and over."

Stevie? Thor never calls him that, but it was something Steve could definitely get used to. The sight of Thor taking off his shirt was also a thing he could definitely get used to. The sight of sweat glistening on his toned chest and stomach was downright erotic, straight from a porno opening

"I could tell you were starting, Stevie boy." Loki put his arm up to pin Steve against the wall. Steve had to say, the whole event was a major turn on and would ten out of ten do again.

"How about me and you go to the pool later, and have a little fun after." He added a wink to the end of his proposal. Seeing the Captain America so flustered only would've been better if he could've taken pictures for some better black mail.

"S-sure." Screw the plans for a romantic roof top confession, he was gonna get laid!

"I-I should get going n-now." He was already planning for what he'd need for the pool and later. It was gonna be a big night! "See you there!"

"See you there Stevie boy."

'Oh fuck.' He stopped cold in his tracks. He didn't dare turn around. He knew that voice, and he had never been so scared to hear it before. He let his biggest secret fall into the worst hands possible. 'Someone kill me.' He knew he was about to suffer a fate worse than death.

Loki, meanwhile, knew he got him goood! He walked over with a wide grin on his face stretching from ear to ear. He grabbed onto Steve's shoulder, who hadn't dare to move, and whispered into his ear, "I'll keep in touch with you friend." He could smell the fear and anxiety coming off him. And with that, he vanished. 

Steve sunk to his knees and frustratedly ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sooo losing that bet." He knew that was the least of his worries though.

-

With a kingdom to lead and Avengers duties, Thor had his plate full. It had left very little time for himself, though he was getting better and better at balancing the responsibilities. So now, he was able to find himself with some free time rather frequently. Much of that free time was spent a certain red, white, and blue avenger. Certainly his favorite avenger, and he wasn't the only one to notice. His Revenger teammates were the first to notice and bring it up to him, but he dismissed Loki and Valkyrie's suggestion that it was something more. He was glad that Bruce knew his boundaries and didn't bother to ask. 

One day, upon returning to the infamous Tower, he found the object of his desires in his bedroom, lounging on his iconic uniform that surprisingly revealed a good amount. 

"Steven! To what do I owe the honor for this occasion?"

"Oh nothing, I just felt like seeing you." He shifted on the bed so that he was laying on his stomach with his fat ass in the air.Thor did his best to hide his… appreciation of the sight. And by the gods was it a divine sight. He sometimes wondered if Steve was the reincarnation of some god with a dummy thick ass, cause an ass that that had to be a god's. 

"Friend Steve, since you are here, there is something I would like to tell you." Steve got up to sit on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open, showing off thighs that could kill a man, among other things… 

"What is it you wanna tell me Thor? Is it that you like me? That you want to bed me and wed me?" Thor was shocked. That came right out of nowhere.

"Well, I'd like to do that at some point, but how about a date first, my friend?" Thor could feel his body temperature rising. 

"How about I keep our secret between us, and I get Bifrost privileges, brother." 

"Loki?"

"Yes, it's me you oaf.", he replied while still in Steve's form he summoned his horns and scepter as proof though. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"Pft, no, I just can't give you those privileges." 

"Do I also have to remind you that you electrocuted me, brother?"

"I haven't electrocuted you in forever!" 

"A few weeks ago, a mouse in the throne room. It was running by, minding its own business when his heard a high pitched scream and got zapped."

"That was you?"

"Of course it was me! Who else could possibly get in that room without your permission? So, we have a deal, or you'd rather your dummy thicc, shield lover know. 'Oh Thor, how could you think of me in such a way? I can't stand to be near you anymore, good bye!'" As he said this, he acted dramatically, emphasizing every other word and striking provocative poses. "And then you never get to hear the clap of that ass ever again."

His brother had a good point. He didn't want to risk his friendship with Steve. He valued it too much, and such strong friendships were few and far between. An ass like that was also once in a millennia.

"Alright, I concede defeat. I accept your terms brother."

"Good. Be here at seven tonight.", Loki said as he handed Thor a piece of paper with an address. "And dress nicely." 

"Why?" 

"You'll see, brother." 

-

In all honesty, Steve was expecting Loki to send him to a shady warehouse or something, not a high class restaurant. It does explain why he was told to dress in his best. He wore a basic black suit getup. Certainly not flashy, but a good and sharp look nonetheless, and it would definitely suffice for a high end restaurant, four or five stars probably. He wondered how Loki was able to set this up. Chances are, he probably impersonated Stark to get the funds. 

The real question in Steve's mind was why and what? Why did Loki set all this up, and What was he trying to gain out of this? Regardless, he just knew he had to follow Loki's order. He did, went through the entrance and gave the name for the reservation. He followed the waiter to his table, and to his great surprise, saw Thor, of all people, waiting at his table. 

"Steven, my friend! Good evening! What brings you to this grand dining area?"

He pulled Steve in for a warm hug. He was still wary though. This could just be his brother playing tricks on him once more. However, this Steve felt warm, warmer than his brother usually felt. This Steve also didn't hold this look in his eyes that his brother had. This was his Steve. This meant that Loki was probably hiding in plain sight, somewhere nearby where he could watch the awkwardness and embarrassment unfold. His brother was a cruel being, he knew this, but he still loved him, just not as much at the moment though. Thor knew that things would be fine as long as he "didn't shoot himself in the foot", as the humans put it. 

Steve was panicking a bit. He didn't know how to reply and knew that one of two things were happening right now. One, this was the real Thor and Loki was nearby, ready to see an unfortunate and comical story unfold. Two, this Thor was Loki in disguise again. Part of him wanted to believe option one, but he had to be wary. The hug did feel very welcome and comfortably warm. They then sat down and ordered a light drink to start with, despite the fact that they can't get drunk easy.

With some quick thinking, he replied, "Stark invited me for a night out to party a little and loosen up. Says I need to get out more, the usual." It hurt him to lie to Thor, but he knew it'd hurt more if Loki told Thor and ruined their friendship. 

"Ah yes, he invited me too, stating that it would help me grow accustomed to this high class, Earth culture. You know, it shares some similarities with our upper class Asgardian culture." That was close. He didn't want to linger on why he was there, Loki hadn't given much instructions, but imagined he shouldn't say that his brother blackmailed him there.

"How so?" Steve asked as he took a sip of his drink. He was beginning to think that this was the real Thor. For one, he knew that Loki would've taken the chance to dress slutty, and act it too. Additionally, Thor was wearing his signature smile that could outshine the stars, at least that's what Steve though. Loki couldn't replicate that. He was starting to worry a bit more now. If this was the real Thor, he could mess up big time, and he did not want that. But, he had a bet to win, and there was a chance this Thor was Loki and he wouldn't ruin his and Thor's friendship if he confessed to Loki. 

"It's all very decorative and bright and full of 'proper manners'.", he replied, air quoting "proper manners", which brought a small laugh out of Steve. Oh yeah, this was definitely his Steve. He'd recognized that cute little laugh anywhere. 

"I know what you mean. I have no idea how all this fancy stuff works. Like, why on Earth do we have five different types of spoons, forks, and knives?"

"I learned that each is supposed to be for different types of meals. But who cares about cutlery when you are going to have a great feast?" 

"Ha! Yeah."

The waiter then came and took their order. They each ordered something fancy and expensive. It's not like they were paying for it. However, Steve began to realize that this was the real Thor. Loki used more modern earth language. This Thor sounded like the actual Thor. 

And now that he looked at it, his outfit was nice. It wasn't trashy, flashy, or revealing. He did wear a formal white shirt unbuttoned just enough to show a bit of chest though. Certainly not enough to warrant trashy or revealing though. The suit was a nice blue, a few shades darker than his eye that was easy on the eyes. If you asked Steve, it really made his remaining eye stand out in many good ways. He was also really digging the short hair and eyepatch. He could stare at Thor all day. If only. The man's inner beauty projected to his outer beauty. It was that shining inner beauty that made Steve love him so much. 

"How was your night so far, my dear friend? Good, I hope." A good conversation starter from Thor. He did like listening to Steve talk.

"It's been fine, it was mostly spent just getting ready for this d-dinner though. Nothing special." Date. Loki set them up on a date. Steve realized that the bastard probably had some money in that bet and intended to win. He tried to keep himself calm and collected at the arrival of the realization. Unfortunately, Thor caught on to him.

"Something wrong? You look a little hot. You're sweating." Thor reached over to put his hand Steve's cheek to feel his temperature. The gesture ended up feeling more soft and intimate than he intended. He locked eyes with Steve, and felt himself pull closer and closer, until their lips touched. Soft and addicting, the kiss left them in a world of each other, and each other alone. As they pulled apart, Thor realized what he had done, and bolted. 

"Thor! Wait!" He saw a confused waiter, told her to just put the tab on Tony Stark, and went in pursuit of Thor. Once he got outside though, the god was nowhere in sight. At a loss, he went back to the tower and hid away in his room

"Goddamn it… I ruined it." He sunk to his knees and waited there in silence for nothing. He kissed Thor, and got brutally rejected. He was used to rejection after all those failed double dates with Bucky, but this was was absolutely terrible. He ruined one of his best friendships, aside from Bucky of course, but that was besides the point. He'd miss the time they would spend together. The comfortable closeness they shared on missions and the enjoyable, light feeling they spent outside of missions would be gone forever. All scared away with a selfish kiss. He felt himself pull into the kiss, looked him in the eye, and then indulge in a greedy desire that slashed through their bonds in an instant. He heard a knock on his door.

"Go away." He didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment.

"It's me, Thor."

He kinda didn't want to deal with Thor either, but knew it was best to deal with the consequences of his actions as soon as possible. He owes Thor a proper explanation too. He got up and sat himself on his bed.

"Come in."

And entered Thor, looking a bit disheveled. He also figured he owed Steve an explanation.

"I suppose you want to know why I did that, kiss you when you were obviously just making sure I was alright." He saw Thor's expression shift into confusion.

"No, I kissed you when I shouldn't have." 

"What? No. I kissed you when i shouldn't have. I ruined our friendship because I have a crush on you! I threw it away because of my own selfish desire, because I love you!"

"No, Steve, I- you love me?"

"Yes! That's why I kissed you!"

"Well I kissed you because I love you too." Thor could feel himself blushing. 

"So, wait, you like me too?"

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry then, I-"

"Don't apologise. If there's anyone who should apologise, it's me. I left you there alone. I just thought that if I left, maybe you'd forget and we could go back to how we were before. I like to spend my time with you. I feel free with you. I feel like I could do anything when I'm with you, and I know that you like to spend your time with me too. I didn't want to lose that or take it away from you. I was foolish to think we can go back to that "

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me.", Steve repeated, "That's how we can go back to that." 

Thor couldn't believe his luck, no, fate. How could he be fated to have such a man hold him in such high regard, he would never know, but he wouldn't fight this fate. He moved closer and gently cupped Steve's cheek. He tilted his head and inched closer and closer until their lips met. 

As soft and intimate as before. This time, they could enjoy it more. Cherish it more. It Was something they desired for so long, and felt as if they could only dream of. Actually feeling this love was greater than anything there minds could conjure up. They pulled apart to face each other. They opened their eyes to see their world clearly in front of them. All they wanted to see in that moment was each other. Steve moved his hands to cup Thor's face.

"I want you to know that I love you too. I love spending my time with you too and making you feel like you're on top of the world. I love how you make me feel too. I love you." 

"I love you too, my love." Thor pulled closer for another kiss.

-

Steve was the first to wake in the morning, and he was glad to awake to such a handsome sight. Thor lay in front of him sleeping soundly, face calm and blissful, free of the strife that plagued their worlds. What he wouldn't do to give Thor a peaceful world. He knew that Thor would do the same for him. They would do their best to make a better world, together. More together than before, anyways. He saw Thor begin to awake.

"What a glorious sight to wake up to. I could get used to this.", Thor said with his bright smile on his face. It cannot be emphasized how much Steve really loved his smile.

"I could get used to this too.", Steve replied with his stomach grumbling soon after. They did skip dinner the night before. 

"I'd rather not get used to being hungry though. Shall we?" Steve held his hand out, the first of many offerings to the god. Naturally, Thor took his hand. Rough from years of battle, but still capable of a gentle touch. Same as him. They exited Steve's room hand in hand. Their own world of pure joy was interrupted.

"Well lookee-loo, it's the loser. Congrats on hooking up though." Bucky was as smug as can be, and as happy too. 

'Shit. The damn bet.' Steve had forgotten about that. He could really bring himself to care too much though. He had Thor, and Thor had him.

"Congrats on becoming the first official Hulk fucker, fucker." A bit harsh, but filled with love. He could also see a bit of confusion on Thor's face. "Nat set up a bet around me and Bucky here. The first to get a successful date and boyfriend was the winner. I'd say winning you was better than winning the bet though." He gave Thor a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ah, a game between brothers in arms, it reminds me of the games me and Loki would play with each other when we were younger. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Maybe trying to steal his money back from the betting pool. He set me up on that date last night so he could win. Didn't go according to plan though." 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." And so, Loki appeared, disguised as a couch cushion at first. It caught Bucky by surprise the most as he was right next to him all of a sudden, wearing his usual attire.

"Loki!" Thor went to his his brother a big hug. Loki detested them outwardly and inwardly...he actually liked them a little, but hid it well. 

"Come to wallow in your loss?", asked Bucky.

"Loss of what?" 

"The little bet you joined in with us.", said Nat as she entered the common area with everyone else. She began jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Ah, yes, that bet. But a mere loss."

"Anyways, how did it go down with you and Bruce?", Steve asked. He was curious as to how his friend beat him. 

"As it turns out, we were actually kinda seeing each other for a while. We're started talking to each other on one of those dating apps a few weeks ago, but didn't realize who we were talking too. But last night, he sent a picture of him, and I was like, 'holy fuck.' I went to his lab and showed him. We made out, then I explained this bet and checked in with Nat to confirm the win." It was a bit more than that, but he didn't want to tell about all of it.

"This is all very interesting, but I have things to attend to, and so do you, brother." Thor turned to face Steve.

"As much as I would love to stay with you, my people call for me." 

"I understand, duty calls."

"And Loki, before you go, here's your proof of defeat." With a smile, she handed him the paper. On it was written, "aww, you really do care about your brother, meet me at the roof at midnight. If you don't show up, I'll spill your secret. Show up and try anything funny, and I'll take your horns, shove them up your ass, make a smoothie out of your guts, and then spill your secret :)" Loki quickly read it and stuffed it in a pocket. He could hardly believe he had been bested, and by some mortal, no less. He had to give her credit regardless. Good execution and a terrifying threat to back it up.

"How about you walk with us to the Bifrost, my love?" Steve wanted to spend as much time as he could with Thor before he left, so he quickly agreed. The would see each other again soon enough, but the sharing close proximity with each other felt nice.

On the way up, Loki could hear them sounding like a cute couple making lovey-dovey noises and being an annoying couple in general. It almost made him regret setting them up. Not really. He was happy that his brother was happy. It was the least he could do for him after all forgiveness his brother gave him despite the stunts he pulled.

"Here we are, the Bifrost.", Loki said with an annoyed tone. They arrived at jet gifted by Stark. Top of the line, of course, and commonly used to travel to and from the new Asgard settlement on Earth. It was affectionately named the Bifrost by Thor in memory of the original one that served dutifully for millennia. 

"Well, this is goodbye, for now, my thunder." 

"Aye, but just for now, my loving shield." 

Loki could feel himself gag at the sickeningly sweet display. They didn't notice.

They pulled in for a kiss before their departure, full of gracious desire and grand selflessness. With the reluctant departure of their lips, they said their temporary goodbyes, knowing their love could easily extend across any distance. 

As the jet lifted, he could see Steve waving goodbye.

"Tell me brother, what do you see in him, this mortal?"

"I like to spend my time with him, and he likes to spend his time with me."

What good luck, and what a fortune outcome.


End file.
